


here comes the rain again

by nikkiRA



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fluff, Honeymoon, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Marriage, more soft hubert content 2k20, there isn't really sex in this just the implication that they can't keep their hands off each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22288828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikkiRA/pseuds/nikkiRA
Summary: “This is quite a storm,” Ferdinand says cheerily. Hubert raises an eyebrow.“Indeed,” he drawls. “And what impeccable timing, as well. One might think you’d planned this.”“Nonsense, my love. I can’t control the weather.” Ferdinand’s voice is light and cheery, not even attempting to pretend that he was the slightest bit put out that their plans had been ruined. “If anything, I would expect your influence. Blackmailing the clouds, or some such thing.”
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 23
Kudos: 248





	here comes the rain again

**Author's Note:**

> i have seventy thousand other things i need to write but this wouldn't leave me alone

The ring rests over his sternum; on a normal day, the chain that keeps it around his neck would be long enough to hide under his clothes, out of sight and reach of anyone who might think to use the knowledge for less than savoury purposes. But Hubert has not been fully dressed for three days, and as he stands at the window drinking his coffee, he cannot help but touch it. 

He hears movement from the bed behind him, but he doesn’t turn around. Warm limbs wrap around him and a body presses to his back, a pointy chin hooking over his shoulder, and Ferdinand’s fingers come up to rub over the ring around Hubert’s neck as they both look out the window at the storm. 

It had already been raining when Hubert woke up, the kind of rain that didn’t seem to have any intention of stopping. The clouds were so heavy and dark that if Hubert hadn’t known better, he might think it was late afternoon. 

They were supposed to leave today, but it would be foolish to attempt to return to Enbarr in this weather, with this visibility. They would be asking for some kind of trouble. 

“This is quite a storm,” Ferdinand says cheerily. Hubert raises an eyebrow. 

“Indeed,” he drawls. “And what impeccable timing, as well. One might think you’d planned this.” Nothing but blue skies and sunshine for three days, only for the sky to open up the day they were meant to depart, right after Ferdinand had expressed his discontent that their honeymoon was ending? Of course he knew that Ferdinand didn’t actually have anything to do with it -- weather prediction was a fickle magic, and the amount of mages one would require to produce a storm of this calibre… well, Ferdinand certainly had those mages at his disposal as Prime Minister, but Hubert knew well enough that the man would never use his resources for personal enjoyment. But if there really was a goddess up there, she must have been listening to Ferdinand’s prayers. 

“Nonsense, my love. I can’t control the weather.” Ferdinand’s voice is light and cheery, not even attempting to pretend that he was the slightest bit put out that their plans had been ruined. “If anything, I would expect your influence. Blackmailing the clouds, or some such thing.”

Hubert chuckles. “Such a low opinion you have of me.”

“On the contrary, darling,” Ferdinand says, reaching up to kiss Hubert’s cheek lightly. “I think you will find my opinion of you is higher than most.” He reaches forward to grab the tea that Hubert had left on the windowsill, stepping away to take a sip. “Come back to bed. I know you are prone to suffer withdrawal if you are away from Edelgard for too long, but it would be incredibly unwise to set out in this storm.”

Hubert turns around in time to see Ferdinand’s magnificent ass as he climbs back into bed. “I beg your pardon?” He says, slightly strangled. Ferdinand chuckles. 

“It’s just a joke, Hubert,” he says, smiling softly. Hubert puts his coffee down, feeling as if Ferdinand has him at the end of a leash and is pulling him over, drawn to him in a way he cannot fully comprehend. For all of Hubert’s power, he is powerless in the face of that smile, of the cheeky way Ferdinand crooks his finger, calling Hubert to him. 

“I can see you getting concerned,” Ferdinand says, pulling Hubert to the bed and straddling his waist, smoothing his thumb over the lines on Hubert’s forehead. “But there is nothing we can do. We cannot leave in this weather, so we might as well make the most of it, hmm?”

Hubert drops his hands to hold Ferdinand’s hips, lining up with the bruises that are already there in the shape of his fingers, a side effect of three days of newly married bliss. Ferdinand is tugging at the strings of Hubert’s pants, frowning down at them as if they have done him personal harm. “Why did you get dressed?”

“A pair of pants is hardly dressed, Ferdinand.”

Ferdinand has untied them finally, and he yanks them unceremoniously down Hubert’s thighs, throwing them across the room. Hubert watches this with a smile, something soft and warm blooming in his chest. Ferdinand looks up at his face and then falters. 

“Why are you looking at me like that?”

Hubert runs his hands up Ferdinand’s sides, over the muscles and scars. Hubert has his body memorized back to front, every dip, every mole, every scar. It seems almost incomprehensible that there was ever a time when he didn’t, but Hubert can remember with uncomfortable clarity the time before, when none of Hubert’s plans for the future involved Ferdinand. 

“Whatever has got you looking so glum,” Ferdinand says, running his fingers through Hubert’s hair, “I command you to stop thinking of it.”

“You command me, do you?”

“As your Prime Minister,” Ferdinand says in a lofty voice, “I hereby command you.” And then he leans down and kisses Hubert, hair falling over them in waves. 

“Who am I to disobey a direct order?” Hubert teases. 

“You do not want me to answer that truthfully, my dear.”

* * *

Hubert tries his hand at making dinner that night, raiding the cottage’s cupboards and throwing assorted ingredients onto the stove. He brings it to Ferdinand with apologies already poised on his lips, but Ferdinand takes the bowl from him with a smile and exclaims loudly that whatever it was, it was delicious. 

(It’s not that Hubert can’t cook -- he’s the Minister of the Imperial Household, after all. It’s just that the small cottage Edelgard had gifted them with wasn’t in normal use, and so wasn’t properly stocked, and they had planned only for three days. So their food that day subsisted of mainly leftovers, although to hear Ferdinand speak of it you might have thought it was a five course meal.)

Ferdinand helps him clean up, or at least they start to, but he grabs one of Hubert’s shirts and throws it on, and it doesn’t quite fit over his broad shoulders, and Hubert gets rather distracted. They don’t even make it to the kitchen; he ends up on his knees in the hallway off the bedroom, and then they end up on the couch in the living room, and then Ferdinand ends up bent over the kitchen table. By the time they finally get the dishes done and crawl back into bed, Ferdinand falls asleep almost immediately. Hubert pulls him to his chest and starts absentmindedly braiding his hair. Ferdinand sighs contentedly, and Hubert has the slightly traitorous thought that if the storm didn’t let up tomorrow, it wouldn’t be the _worst_ thing. 

“I am quite exhausted,” Ferdinand mutters into Hubert’s collarbone. Hubert chuckles. 

“I imagine it takes a lot out of you, lazing about all day.”

Ferdinand makes a haughty noise. “I have never been lazy a day in my life.”

“And now you’ve been lazy for three.”

“Four, actually,” Ferdinand says, lifting his head and ruining the braid Hubert had been working on. “My husband was nice enough to blackmail the clouds for me.”

Hubert studies him, and the warm thing inside of his chest grows larger. He pushes Ferdinand’s hair behind his ear and drags him back down to kiss him again, playing with the matching chain he wore around his neck. “Your husband seems like a soft fool,” he says. Ferdinand laughs. 

“Would you like me to show you how much I love my husband, the soft fool?”

Hubert raises an eyebrow. “I will remind you we have a long ride tomorrow.”

“And I will remind you that I am a proficient rider,” Ferdinand says with a smirk. Hubert can think of no real reason to object to that. 

(The rain will stop tomorrow, and they will return to Enbarr, and Hubert will hide the ring beneath his clothes and things will return to normal. But at night he will return to their new shared quarters, and Ferdinand will cling to him like an overly affectionate koala, and he will settle into this new normal, the ring next to his heart the entire time.)

**Author's Note:**

> twitter @felixfraldaddy
> 
> did i open a can of worms by including koalas? does fodlan have koalas? they do now


End file.
